


Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 76: Who

by wyomingnot



Series: Blaise in Space! [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-20
Updated: 2006-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot





	Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 76: Who

"Who?" Dr McKay asks sharply, not looking up from his computer.

"Blaise Zabini. I was under the impression Dr Grodin told you I had been added to your staff part-time and that I would be starting today." Blaise chances a look around the room. Everyone is paying close attention and carefully not-looking.

Dr McKay turns from his work and crosses his arms. "No. I know your name. I'm looking for credentials. Qualifications. That sort of thing."

Blaise shrugs. "I have the gene. I know how to follow instructions. If you don't want me here, I'll just go..." He gestures towards the door.

"Coffee. Can you make coffee?"


End file.
